


Clout

by mickeylover303



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylover303/pseuds/mickeylover303
Summary: Naruto wakes Sasuke in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Clout

“Sasuke.”

“Hey, Sasuke.”

“…ugnh.”

“Come on, wake up.”

“What, Naruto?”

“…I’m horny.”

“…”

“Don’t go back to sleep on me.”

“…”

“Could you—”

“No.”

“Let me finish. Just for a little while, that’s all I’m asking.”

“I have to be up in—what time is it?”

“Almost two.”

“I have to be up in four hours.”

“Yeah, but—”

“Four hours.”

“It won’t take long.”

“Do it yourself then.”

“It’s not the same. I’m used to your hand.”

“…too damn early for this.”

“Your fault for spoiling me. Why should I go solo when I have you?”

“Because pretty soon your hand is going to be the only thing you’ll have.”

“I did it for you! That one time when we were—!”

“Stop screeching in my ear! I’m right here!”

“You’re yelling, too!”

“...”

“Seriously, Sasuke. Just put your hand…here. Like this, and then—what are you trying to do?! Don’t do that! I won’t be able to do all those things you like if you do that!”

“You want me to do it. I’m doing it.”

“I want you to get me off, not yank it off.”

“Shut up and let me do this so I can go back to sleep.”

“Sheesh, if you don’t want to do it, say so. Don’t do it because you feel like you have to.”

“Fine.”

“No—no, that’s not fine. I take it back. Do it even if it feels like you have to.”

“…don’t bother me after this.”

“That means you’ll do it, right? I mean, since you already started, you’re still going to, um, you know—finish it?”

“If the next time I wake up isn’t because of the alarm, I’ll make sure you’ll never have to worry about getting off again.”

“Mm-hm, that’s really nice and all, but do it slow, though. Real slow. Oh, yeah, just like that. Make it feel like that thing you do when I’m insi—”

“Wait—Sasuke, why’d you move your hand? You can’t leave me hanging like this.”

“Watch me.”

“Please do this for your extremely sexy boyfriend who’ll make you breakfast in bed in his appreciation.”

“…breakfast?”

“Yeah, breakfast. Whatever you want. As long as your hand goes back around my—what do you think you’re doing with that—?!”

“Shh. It’ll be over soon.”

“Don’t tell me shh! You don’t try to do that to your—why are you trying to smother me with the pillow?!”

“Because this way I know you’ll never wake me up again!”


End file.
